True Monsters
by YellowTheWriter
Summary: In a world where humans and monsters mingle together danger is a common occurrence as the story takes place in Ebott City, the center of all this danger. As both races involve themselves in the investigation of the town's mafia nobody is safe. Follow the city's many residents as they delve into the city's darkest secrets. Undertale Mafia AU.
1. Prolouge: The Story Begins

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the two races had come to a truce.

Now, this is the fairy-tale we learned of HUMANS and MONSTERS about how our species came to intermingle in harmony. Not.

Life isn't as simple as those tales where the heroes vanquished the villian and everyone lived happily ever after. Real life is messy and doesn't always end well for the heroes. After all, I should know that best. I'm involved in the mafia. An organized crime group that operates secretly and illegally. A place where you make sure you don't get backstabbed and eliminate everyone in your way, friend or foe.

Others always say it's forgive and forget. Well, it's actually **kill** or **be killed.**

But that's beside the point.

Both races had come to hate each other as tensions between them grew.

Eventually, Ebott City became the center of the two races whirlwind of hate.

History is a fickle thing. It seems that it always gets repeated no matter what. Such as when the mafia of monsters was formed, it was with pure intentions but later became corrupted.

The mafia of monsters still opertates to this day with many involved whether for with ill intentions or more pure intentions, their worlds are bloody and dangerous. And then there are those who don't even know they're involved or are searching for the truth behind the person pulling the strings of the mafia.

These are their stories, for better or worse.


	2. Chapter 1: Troubles of the Mind

_Chapter 1: Troubles of the Mind_

February 28, 201X

"I-I don't what I sh-should do Dr.G-Gaster." A yellow reptilian monster sitting down in a teal chair says to the man across from her in an identical looking chair as she looks out the nearby window at the many buildings of the city as her fingers fidget in her lap.

"I know having an important person in your life working for the police can be stressful, but Undyne is just doing her job and she's protecting this city she cares about and all of it's residents which includes you Alphys." The doctor replies sincerely to his stressed out patient across from him, then following her gaze to the window, glittering with the specks of snow that fell to the ground before it.

"I know, b-but I really worry about her. Sh-she can be so headstrong and rush into situations. I-I just can't help to be w-worried!" Alphys continues as she starts to visibly sweat and tell her worries to her therapist.

"I worry about my children the same way you worry about Undyne. But I don't let it consume me." Gaster says, looking down as he talks. "I know them well enough that they'relive life safely every night. Even though we rarely talk." Gaster continues as he raised his head to look at Alphys as he looks at her with the small white pupils in his otherwise empty eye sockets, with tears forming at the corners of his eye sockets as his voice became shaky. Then claw-like fingers work themselves around his bony fingers and he realizes his patients eyes have moved from the window to his eyes.

"Th-thank you. Thanks you for letting me know I'm not alone in m-my struggle ."Alphys smiles, then releasing Gaster's hands as she tries to stretch her body after an hour of her droning her worries to , her therapist. Then, grabbing her purse themed after Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, the best anime ever! And then she walks over to the white wooden door that led to the waiting room with Gaster following suit but instead walks over to the counter he sits behind,waiting for his patients to arrive.

"Same time next week? Gaster asks her the same question he had asked her last week and the week before and so on as he surveys the waiting room with it's pastel orange walls, old gray rug, two tables covered in tabloids, newspapers, worn books, and magazines, six chairs with a different colored fabric composing the upholstery of each chair, and the coat rack in the corner beside the door.

"Sure, as always." Alphys replies as she pulled her green coat off the coat hanger along with a red umbrella before she waves goodbye to Gaster, left the room, and began her walk home. Starting with going down the elevator, exiting the the sliding doors of the elevator when they opened up to the lobby of the building as she walked out the double doors to the outside. As she opens the umbrella to sheild herself from the falling snow and the snow beneath her shoes crunches as she made her way home to her apartment as she saw many children playing in the snow, happily enjoying their lives, she smiles a genuine smile as she marvels at the winter wonderland before her.


	3. Chapter 2: Long Ago

_Chapter 2: Long Ago_

February 28, 201X

 _'Twelve years. It's been twelve years since I divorced with **him** and took our son with me to the other side of the city into hiding along side her. Twelve years and he still wants us back! **That incident** torethisfamily apart and he thinks we'll come back? He can forget it! I neer let Asriel visit either because of what ideas he might try to instill in our beloved, and sweet Asriel.' _The tall, white furred monster thinks to herself after she saw an attempted call from Asgore. _'The_ _only_ _problem_ _that_ _arose_ _with_ _her_ _divorce_ _was_ _that_ _Chara,_ _their_ _adopted_ _daughter._ _She's_ _human_ _since_ _we're_ _boss_ _monsters._ _But_ _concerning_ _Asgore's_ _call_ , _he_ _had_ _left a message._ _He_ _sounded_ _quite_ _frantic_ _as_ _well_. _'_ The boss monster thought to herself once more. _'It_ _must_ _be_ _another_ _one_ _of_ _his_ _strange_ _ways_ _to_ _try_ _to_ _get_ _back_ _together_ _again.'_ She thought to herself once more, shrugging off the worriness she was having about Asgore. As she shrugged off her worry for Asgore, she thought back to Chara and Asriel as she held the circular locket in her paws which held a photo of Chara and Asriel before herself and Asgore had divorced. After that she went to the East side of the city and have been hiding there ever since. _'Asriel._ _Is_ _he_ _alright?'_ She asks herself as she glances out to the small front lawn of the house to see Asriel and a human throwing snowballs at each other, looking like they were having fun. Asriel was wearing his blue coat, brown pants, and a rainbow colored scarf. He was barefoot like and herself usually were. His friend on the other hand was wearing a purple coat, blue pants, black boots with orange laces, a red scarf, and a light blue beanie hat with a yellow ball at the top and a yellow stripe encircling the bottom of the hat.

 _'They look like they're having fun. But the person Asriel is with has their whole body covered. I can really only see their eyes.'_ She thought to herself. _'Perhaps_ _I_ s _hould_ _call_ _them_ _in_ _to_ _give_ _them_ _something_ _to_ _warm_ _them_ _both_ _up_ _and_ _to_ _meet_ _Asriel's_ _mysterious_ _friend._ _Yes,_ _all_ _is_ _well_ _in_ _my_ _household,_ _all_ _is_ _well_. _'_ She thinks to herself as she lights the fireplace in front of her with her fire magic and grabs a book, her reading glasses, and sits down into her large comfortable chair, as she opens up her dog-eared book and searches to where she left off from her reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

_Chapter 3: Memories_

February 28, 201X

"Asriel! Why don't you come inside and introduce me to your friend?" A large boss monster beckons Asriel and his friend inside of the house.

"Okay mom!" Asriel calls back to his mom, Toriel. As they walked inside, Toriel waited for them.

"Hello my child! And it is nice to meet you too! Asriel, who is your friend?" Toriel asks, raising her paw to shake his friend's hand and awaiting either her son or his friend's response.

"I'm Frisk." The girl replies, shaking Toriel's outstretched paw. As Toriel looked at her and took in the details of her face, she realized Frisk shared an almost near identical appearance to her adopted child, Chara.

"Um. Is there something wrong?" Frisk replies to Toriel's staring at her. Worried, she did something to upset Asriel's mom, Toriel.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just you look like a very close friend. And you may call me Toriel. How did you two meet, by the way?" Toriel replies, snapping out of her trance and continuing the conversation.

"It was this year. My parents sent me to the same private school you're sending Asriel to. I actually don't live here. I'm just here for school." Frisk explains to Toriel the circumstances of how she met her son and the circumstances of her presence in the city.

"I see why your parents decided to send you to the private school. It is quite prestigious. It is among the reasons I sent Asriel to the school along with the fact I work there as a teacher." Toriel replies, looking towards Asriel as she spoke.

"But anyways. Who do you know that I look like?" Frisk asks, not beating around the bush any longer.

"Excuse me children, but I must attend to something. Stay down here, will you?" Toriel replies, quickly walking to the stairs which led to the home's second floor.

"Oh no! Did I make a bad first impression with your mom?" Frisk asks, worried Toriel left because of something she said, brought up or even her presence at their home.

"It's nothing Frisk! Don't worry, it's just because of her job at the school we go to because she can get very busy." Asriel replies, easing Frisk's worries as they continued chatting to each other. As they continued their conversation, Asriel had the feeling of fear consume his body from his horns to his feet.


	5. Chapter 4: Classified

_Chapter 4: Classified_

March 2, 201X

"I know you're there." A tall blue monster with her long red hair in a ponytail wearing a black suit with a green tinge to it along with a white dress shirt and a black tie visible beneath the suit's jacket without turning around to the short, yellow, and armless monster bedind her.

"But I, like, want to help you Undyne!" The armless monster shouts to the blue scaled monster in front of them.

"No! You need to go back home Monster Kid! It's too dangerous for you! And this is FBI business!" Undyne yells back to Monster Kid, trying to discourage Monster Kid from following her down the alleyway.

"B-but . . ." Monster Kid starts, trying to think of something to convince Undyne to let him follow her before she interrupted his train of thought.

"No buts! You need to go home this instant!" Undyne yells once again, starting to move over to Monster Kid, bringing back some unpleasant memories of her dragging him back home to his parents.

"Ok Undyne." Monster Kid replies, lowering his head in defeat before starting to run home only to stop once he rounded the corner.

 _'Tonight, I'm gonna help Undyne and she won't be able to stop me!'_ Monster Kid thinks to himself as he waits patiently for a few seconds before poking his head around the corner of the alley's enterence only to see Undyne has already left down one of the three alleyways.

"Oh no! Undyne already left! I should have checked to see if she was still there earlier!" Monster Kid quietly berates himself as he surveys the area for some sort of clue that will lead him to Undyne.

 _'She can't be too far. She could have only gone left, right, or forward.'_ Monster Kid thinks to himself, trying to think of a reason he should go down a certain path over the others. 'Maybe right, 'cause, it's like, right?' Monster Kid justifies why he should take the alleyway to the right to himself while also confusing himself in the process as well. As he walks down the alley he soon is momentarily blinded by a distant street lamp flickering to life, revealing two figures in the darkness.

 _'That must be Undyne!'_ Monster Kid tells himself as he rushes forward towards the figures tripping in the process, with their features shrouded in darkness. As he trips, one lifts up their gun and cocks it in the direction of the other, causing them to rise their hands for the occasion to surrender.

"Yeah Undyne! Show 'em who's boss!" Monster Kid cheers when he lifts his head of the ground followed by his body. As he spoke, one turned in his direction and inched closer, revealing that they were a woman.

"Run!" She urges him before the other, still in the shadows, shoots the woman in the head, her features covered in shock as her body falls limp and falls to the ground covering the street in her crimson blood as the bullet that took her life clangs against the asphalt, seeming harmless as rolls towards Monster Kid.

"Hey kid. You shouldn't be here this late at night." The only other living occupent of the street tells Monster Kid, cocking their gun.

"You're not Undyne!" Monster Kid shouts, his voice wavering, backing away from the approaching danger, getting ready to follow the woman's last words and run away as fast as he could but was frozen in fear.

"I'm not like her. Never was, never will. And neither will you." The other creature replies lifting their gun up, the tip of it catching the light as they walked closer with part of their face in the light, revealing a maniacal smile that formed on their face as they pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Monster Kid stood frozen in fear, as his eyes go wide open and his mouth opens to let out a shriek as he falls to the ground.

 _'Is this what death feels like?'_ He asks himself, looking around himself only to still see the same lonely street except Undyne was in front of him. _'She_ _looks_ _epic.'_ He thinks to himself once more as he notices Undyne clutching her left eye as if she was in pain but was still holding her gun to her opponent like in an old west stand off.

"Undyne. You're... you're hurt." Monster Kid tells Undyne, his voice wavering.

"Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?" Undyne tells him, then quickly shooting the flickering street lamp as she runs over to Monster Kid, puts her gun away, and picks him up and runs back into the alley carrying Monster Kid.

"U-Undyne. You got hurt. C-cause of me." Monster Kid cries as Undyne gets him to safety.

"It's alright but we've got to get you to safety." Undyne replies, checking around her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

 _'What was going on there before I saw them? And why'd that guy try to shoot me?'_ Monster Kid asks himself, wishing he had the answers as he drifted to sleep from the craziness of the night, hoping it was all just a bad dream, but the nightmare was only starting to unfold.


End file.
